Peise
This is for The Phoenix Project Appearance Subject has dark black scales, that shimmer with and oil like sheen, he has some dark brown and gold splatters like a messy painting. His underbelly almost shimmers with green and sand pale yellow scales, rimmed with more ink black. He is thinner and taller than most dragons, almost looking sick, with wings that shimmer like mirrors. His eyes shimmer like pools of darkness, almost no color within but a dark swirling brown. Along his legs, the black fades to dark brown, and a brighter gold and green. Personality Due to the many agressive animals, such as the boomslang, and the Autumn viper, he is a more agressive and provocative subject when startled, but calms down around scientists he knows. He also is known to tear apart whole animals when given to him as food, this can be remedyed by giveing more but smaller meals through the day. History His egg was donated by his mother, as she knew she was dying, after getting sick with a disease of unknown origin, and not wanting him to not have a chance at life. Was very clingy to his caretakers as a small dragonet, and sometimes injured them Liked to inhale knowledge, a bookworm Abilities Venom weapon is a mix of hornet and snake venom, released through the claws, via a long stinger that extends out Also has weak silk, extends from wrists like normal Relationships Only other project members Trivia * Likes to hide in his trees, blends into shadows Give antidote to venom within 3-4 minuets, or necrosis and death could occur. * Scales feel like a beetle caprice Name:Peise ID:1990-E Gender:Male Base Tribe:Silkwing Added Genes:Warrior Wasp 20% Autumn Viper 15% Hexophthalma hahni 20% Vespa mandarinia 15% Boomslang 20% Bothrops asper (Fer-de-lance) 10% Tarantula hawk Appearance: Subject has dark black scales, that shimmer with and oil like sheen, he has some dark brown and gold splatters like a messy painting. His underbelly almost shimmers with green and sand pale yellow scales, rimmed with more ink black. He is thinner and taller than most dragons, almost looking sick, with wings that shimmer like mirrors. His eyes shimmer like pools of darkness, almost no color within but a dark swirling brown. Along his legs, the black fades to dark brown, and a brighter gold and green. Behavior: Due to the many agressive animals, such as the boomslang, and the Autumn viper, he is a more agressive and provocative subject when startled, but calms down around scientists he knows. He also is known to tear apart whole animals when given to him as food, this can be remedyed by giveing more but smaller meals through the day. Brief History: His egg was donated by his mother, as she knew she was dying, after getting sick with a disease of unknown origin, and not wanting him to not have a chance at life. Was very clingy to his caretakers as a small dragonet, and sometimes injured them Liked to inhale knowledge, a bookworm Other Information: Venom weapon is a mix of hornet and snake venom, released through the claws, via a long stinger that extends out Also has weak silk, extends from wrists like normal Likes to hide in his trees, blends into shadows Give antidote to venom within 3-4 minuets, or necrosis and death could occur. Most scales feel like a beetle carpece Category:Artificially Created Category:Males Category:Content (XXX Icestar XXx) Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings